Of Course I Waited Up For You
by alex-of-macedonia
Summary: One-shot Bechloe fic from this prompt via tumblr: Imagine your OTP video calling on Skype late at night and Person B eventually falls asleep in front of the webcam. When Person B wakes up, Person A has ended the call, but sent a text message that says, "Goodnight, cutie."


One-shot Bechloe fic from this prompt via tumblr: Imagine Your OTP prompt: Imagine your OTP video calling on Skype late at night and Person B eventually falls asleep in front of the webcam. When Person B wakes up, Person A has ended the call, but sent a text message that says, "Goodnight, cutie."

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even skype. *sadface***

* * *

Beca couldn't get over how beautiful her girlfriend was. She was in love with her smile, her laugh, her big blue eyes, her redder-than-red hair, that little crinkle in her nose when she laughed... She only wished she could appreciate her beauty by being able to kiss each part while telling Chloe what she loved about her.

"This long distance thing sucks, babe," Beca complained for the eighth time that night.

A voice coming from the DJ's headphones replied, "At least we can see each other when we talk, instead of just texting or talking on the phone. This Skype thing is actually really cool."

"I know, I just like to be able to hold you as you fall asleep." Beca grinned and pointed out, "Much like you are right now, I think." They had been on the computer talking for the last three hours - Chloe called her as soon as she had gotten home from an outing with her parents - and while it was now a late hour for Beca in Los Angeles, it was much later for Chloe, who was visiting her family in Florida for two weeks. Chloe was stubborn though, and always refused to admit when she was tired, opting instead to stay up with Beca. Normally she held out, but the DJ noticed that her eyes were taking a little longer to reopen when she blinked, and her mouth was pulling into a yawn more frequently.

Sure enough: "I'm not-" yawn "-tired. I want to stay up to talk to you. I miss you, Bec." The redhead's smile turned into a pout, which she knew was her girlfriend's weakness.

Beca crossed her arms; she wasn't going to give in this time."I'm going to get dressed for bed. I think you should too," she said with a pointed look. "We can take our laptops to bed with us and continue talking as if we were lying next to each other. Does that sound good?"

With a big sigh, Chloe agreed, and left Beca sitting by herself for a couple minutes. When she came back, she'd changed into an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. She collected her laptop and charger, and moved to the small twin bed in her old room. After settling in under the covers, she put her headphones back in and asked, "There, happy now?"

Beca laughed. "That's my girl. I think I'll give you a little treat for that." She unplugged her headphones so she could still hear, and walked over to her dresser. Looking over her shoulder and winking, Beca began to undress. She removed her trademark jacket and button-up shirt, and then went to pull off her undershirt. She could hear Chloe's moan of approval as she pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her bare, tattooed back, and then a throaty groan as she slowly slipped her jeans down past her ass. Stepping out of her jeans, Beca waved her hips and shoulders in a little dance, then undid her bra and turned back around to give her girlfriend a view of her bare breasts... and saw that in the span of the last two minutes, the redhead had passed out.

Quickly finishing putting her pajamas on, Beca smiled at how adorable Chloe looked when she slept. "Goodnight, gorgeous. I love you." She gently kissed the screen, wishing her lips could touch the other woman's. 'Just one more week,' she told herself. 'You can do this.'

She shut the video chat program down, and turned off her laptop. Crawling into bed, she grabbed her phone and called Chloe's little brother, knowing he'd still be awake, to ask him to sneak in and turn his sister's laptop off so it wouldn't overheat. After he hung up, Beca sent one last text out, and then closed her own eyes to drift into slumber.

The next morning, Chloe awoke to see her laptop closed and back on the desk across the room. Disappointed that she didn't even get to say goodbye, she rolled over to text an apology to Beca. 'One New Message' was flashing on her phone when she unlocked it.

'Goodnight, cutie.  
xoxo, Bec'

Chloe smiled and wondered how she got to be so lucky.


End file.
